The technology relates to a register circuit, a driver circuit, and a display unit.
A unit such as a flat-panel display unit and an X-Y address type solid-state image pickup unit may include a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix. The plurality of pixels may be selected sequentially by a scanning circuit on a row-unit basis, for example. The respective pixels in a row selected by the scanning circuit may receive a signal, or a signal may be read out from the respective pixels in the row selected by the scanning circuit. The foregoing scanning circuit generally uses a shift register circuit as disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-24350.